Old Enimes Arise
by spanky626
Summary: This is book-1 in the series, Darkness Rises in the Light For now the story will take place in tamrial. But in later chapters we will start to see other worlds enter the timeline. in this book Argonians Seewul and Wusha will venture through Tamrial trying to find answers for whats happening to the world around them. the only thing I own is the plot
1. The Villages Destruction

**alright I deleted this story then revised it and reposted it.**

**I hope it's better now, enjoy.**

Chapter 1-The Villages Destruction

* * *

Everyone in lemus is waking up to a peaceful morning, on a day that would set motion, a chain of events that could only be stopped by 200 of Tamriels greatest fighters. Among these 200 fighters are 2 Aragonian younglings. Their names are Seewul and Wusha, at the time Seewul is 17 and Wusha is 16.

_the Invader and his Minions POV_

* * *

"I think we should start here sir."

"You dare tell me what to do minion!"

"Sorry sir."

"And I already told you that we are to start in lemus you good for nothing piece of shit!"

"I am truly sorry sir, it will not happen again."

"It better not."

"Excuse me sir, but who is in lemus that has worried you so." "If you must know, there are two Aragonians that are called Seewul and Wusha."

"Whats so important about them."

"I don't know, all I know is that the overlord wants them dead."

"Okay, quick question."

"What now!"

"Which one of the huts are they in."

"I don't know, We'll just destroy every hut in the village that way no one escapes to spread the word, all they will know is that something exploded."

"Brilliant sir!"

"Well I think so my self, now let's get started before the sun is at its highest."

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

As I chopped fire wood in the early morning sun I had a strange feeling that the village was in danger. I havent told anyone because no one ever listens to me except Wusha. She was the only other youngling that had accepted me as family. I had no sister, I was the second born sun and they always were the forgotten child in the family. And everyone believes that the second born son is always a disgrace to the family and a center for bad luck. That's why they are normally exiled, but for unknown reasons I was not. So everyone wanted to stay away from me except Wusha. she would always take my side, no matter what the cause. Just last week i had realised that she might like me, but I was not to sure about that. As I continued to wander through my thoughts I heard a giant fire-ball flying through the air, I turned around and watched in fear as it crashed into Wushas house. I dropped my axe and ran as fast as i could to her house. when I got there I heard someone scream and noticed that it took out her parent's side of the house. Then I ran inside, I didn't care if everything was on fire I just wanted to see if Wusha was alright. It was then I realized that she was the most important thing in my life. And that without here I would have no one to take my side in a bad situation, no one to help me when I needed a potion or two when I got sick or was injured from hunting. I knew I could never live with my self if she died, and everyone would blame it on me.

_Wushas POV_

* * *

When I awoke it was peaceful. but I knew that wouldn't last long. So I got up out of and changed out of my night-clothes and got into my normal every day outfit. as soon as i turned the handle to my door I was knocked to my bed my a sudden very hot blast. when I started to stand I felt pain shoot through my right leg and I looked to see what was causing the pain. I screamed when I found out it was a piece of my glass dagger embedded into my leg. Then I heard a voice coming from the inferno that was out side my bedroom door say

"Wusha are you alright!"

I then yelled at the top of my lungs "Seewul help me!"

He then said "I'm coming, just hold on till I get there!"

"Okay I'll try to."

When I saw my door fall from its hinges I saw Seewul come running towards me. When he reached my bed, he went down to one knee and picked me up. I let out a yelp because I didn't expect it and I did not know he was that strong. And as if by instinct I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could and never let go.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

As I was running out of the house I didn't notice that I she was shaking and holding on for dear life. I just ran untill I could go no further. I tried to set her down by a tree but i couldn't, it was then I noticed how scared she was and would not let go for anything. So I just sat down leaning against the tree trying to comfort her untill she let go. Then I noticed that she had some glass sticking out of her leg. I knew better than to pull it out because if I did she would lose a lot of blood. Then I noticed how tired I was and just fell asleep while holding her in my arms.

* * *

**Alright I hope you were not as lost this time.**

**next chapter is coming soon.**

**Please review.**


	2. a Day in the Swamp

**Sorry about the confusion.**

**hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2-a Day in the Swamp 

_Wusha's POV_

* * *

When I woke up I wasnt in my room, I was cold and hungry. then I heard the krackle of fire and turned to see the source of the noise. As soon as I saw him I remembered everything. Seewul was siting by the fire stoking it before adding more wood, he didint notice I was awake until i started to sob. I knew my faimly was dead, and I knew the village was probly gone now. The fact that my parrents were dead is what started my sobing. And before I knew it Seewul was lifting my back so I could sit up. I tried to thank him but that just made the tears come, and I knew I could not hold them back this time and let them come.

"Wusha whats wrong?"

I didint answer. Leaning my back against the tree, he sat next to me. I could tell he was trying to comfort me. The thought of him atleast trying to provide comfort lightened my spirits a bit. Seewul's POV When I sat down next to her i could sense a slight in her mood. Ididint know if it was a good or bad change in her mood so I just continued with what I was doing. I knew I wasn't the best when it came to lifting spirits, but I didint care either.

"It's okay you can tell me, Im great at keeping secreats."

still no reply. I didint know what to do, so i just went with my gut and moved closer. Then I put my arm over her shoulders and asked again, but with the soung of concern in my voice.

"Just tell me what is troubling you... Come on, you can trust me."

Wusha,s POV When I heard him talk I could hear the concern in his voice, I couldn't ignore him this time because I knew he was trying to help me out of my sad times.

"M... my family... their... their gone. An...and the village is... is gone to."

I could feel the tears running over my scales, but no sobs came.

"Yes, im afraid they are." Seewul gave her the truth.

There was a long moment of silence. Just as I was about to say something, he broke the silence before I could.

"Shall we tend to your wounds now." He said while standing up.

I had forgotten about the shard of the glass dagger that had found its way into my leg during the explosion.

"What... oh. Okay." finally realising what he was talking about.

He then went to one knee and put my arm around his shoulders.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

"Lean your weight on me, and dont put any pressure on your leg."

I said while helping her stand. We reached the campfire I set her down and went through my pack. I took out a potion of minor health and some linen wrap. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Im not so shure about this." She said with a scared look in her eyes.

"Dont worry, it will only hurt a little." I said while sitting down by her wounded leg.

(Her eyes... something about her eyes... it intrests me.) Then I realized that, just like me she had blue eyes with no pupils and had pink scales!She snaped me out of the trance.

she said "Thanks, try to be gentle."

"Okay I'll try." I said while I handed her the potion.

As she grabed the potion I could see the look of ease in her face. Then I grabed the shard.

_Wusha's POV_

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed as he pulled it out.

It was the most painfull thing I had ever felt in my life. I never knew such pain was possible. I quickly uncorked the bottle and drank its contents, while he gently wraped my wound.

"That was not gentle at all." I screamed at him.

"I told you I would try to be gentle, that was as gentle as I could do it." his voice was almost a whsisper. Then he picked up shard, I gasped.

"whats wrong Wusha." He said while looking around.

"Nothing, I never knew it was that big." I reashured him.

He gave me a strange look and said "It went completely through your leg. Thats going to take a while to heal, even with the potion I just gave you."

There was silience again.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

"Sorry for yelling at you, I guess I overeacted there." She said with a voice filled with sadness.

Setting the shard next to the fire, I responded "Thats okay, I was expecting it. You know... I could make a nice wapon with that shard. I just need some things back at the village though."

"Then what are we waiting for." She said with an excited look in her eyes.

"Well theres one problem with that. You cant real-"

I was cut of by a wave of her hand as she started to talk. "I'll make it as long as we take it slow."

As I stood up to help her to her feet I saw something flash in the distance.

She must have seen that I was looking for something, because she asked me "Whats wrong, is something strange out there."

"No, I must be seeing things." I replied.

"Then lets get going." she said while gigling.

And with that we set off for the village as the sun was at its highest.

_Invaders POV_

* * *

"Good, now that their out of my way nothing can stop me." He praised.

"With all my respect o'great Overlord, I am still awaiting my Prize."I said with the most respect I could muster.

"Ah, yes. I have not forgotten about your prize, Charbidis. Go to your quaters, you will find your reward there." He said with the same chilling voice as always.

"What abou me, do I ge-" I silenced my minion while I punched him.

"Ahhaha, If you want a reward you should ask your master, not me." the overlord chuckled coldly.

"I told you not to speak with him unless he talks to you first, your lucky I dont kill you now!" I hised at my minion.

"HAHAHAHA. thats right listen to your master, you lowlife." He teased.

"I am sorry for his actions sir, I will make shure it wont happen again." I apolgised.

"I told you to leave." When he told me that, I left for my quarters.

* * *

**Please review.**

**sorry its so short.**


	3. Two Warriors and a Mage

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to up date.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Two Warriors and a Mage

Wushas POV

I was waching him closley as he was rummiging through the fallen houses. I was trying to decide wether I liked him or loved him.

(How long have we known eachother? How long have i liked him? Does he even like me? If so how long? Will our relationship ever elevate from friendship?)

While I was trying to keep track of my thoughts I didint notice he was next to me untill he grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulders. I looked to what he was holding in his free hand. It was some twine and a few sticks about one to two inches in diameter.

Then I asked "Got what you need?"

He nodded and started to walk only to stop and stare in the distance.

"Whats wrong, are you seeing things again?" I questioned

"I think I am, Keep seeing the same thing over and over again though." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

Then I realised that he had stopped searching several times starring into the distance.

"How many times have you seen it, and what is it?" I questioned him again.

"It's a flash, like the sun is shining off something metal, And ive seen it about six times today." He said with the same puzzled look on his face as before but this time more intense, like he was trying to figure out what it was.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

"Someones been digging here, be on your guard." I said to Wusha who was now walking on her own, but with a limp.

"Okay." She replied.

We had just returned to the campsite when I noticed the fire was going and it looked like someone has just added wood to it. I walked over to a tree when I noticed the shard from Wushas leg was in it. As I pulled the shard out I read the note carved into the tree.

~Dear marsh-friends, I cant wait to meet you after waching you for the past day.~

(What a strange note.) I thougt to my self. I nearly jumped out of my scales when Wusha ran her finger down my back.

"I see someone left a strange note for us."

_Wushas POV_

* * *

(am i falling for him?) I thought as I ran my finger down Seewusl back again.

"Stop that, it feels werd." He said in a hushed voice.

"Im sorry Seewul." I said.

I felt bad because I had made him feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay as long as you don't do it again." He told me.

(I cant promise that.) I thought as I mindlessly said "Okay." My stomach grolwed. "Im hungry Seeuwl." I didin't eat at all yesterday.

"Well as soon as I finish this." He said while holding the gathered matereals along with the shard out in front of me. "We can hunt, then we will eat."

As he was working on the item I said "Seewul."

"Yes." he said while keeping his focus on the item.

"Thank you... for saving me... you know... back in the village." I managed to say without tears.

He stoped his work for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders while saying "Nah, don't worry about it... Im happy that you are allright."

I felt my heart swell, and he must have noticed because I saw a grin spread over his face.

"What's gotten you so happy?" He asked with a smile now.

"Nothing." I said while I giggled.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

After we were done hunting wesat by the fire talking about random things untill we could stay awake no longer. I noticed that she was fast asleep with her head resting on my chest. normally I would have wanted to ask her to get off. But this time I couldn't will my self to do it. (She had just lossedeverythig in her life. Im just trying to keep her happy.) with that thought I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw a strange man tending to the fire. I shot up and shouted "Who the hell are you."

All my shouting must have awoken Wusha. When she saw the strange man she too shot to her feet.

He answered my question with his own. "Did you not get the note I carved into the tree for you?"

I was studying him closley, He Was wearing a suit of glass armor without a helmet. Then I noticed he is a ghost!

I then asked again "You didint Answer my question, who are you?"

He had a suprised look on his face. "Oh... where are my manners." He cleard his throat and began to speak again "I am Vermix, Leader of the scales."

We both gave him a strange look.

"I see you two know knothing of us." He said while laughing.

We both shook our heads.

"The scales are an acient order of argonians, even older than the shadowscales themselves." He said while starring into the fire.

"So why are you telling this to us." Asked Wusha.

"We are here to prepare you for the future." He said still starring at the fire.

"We?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have brought the other two members of the shade with me... Skilla, Koro come out and see the younglings." He said

"We are not younglings!" we both said at the same time.

"Trust me, compared to us you are." said a deep voice.

I turned around to see two more ghostly figures aproach us. one was in ebony armor with no helmet and a greatsword made from the same black metal. Behind him walked a slim woman in mage robes with no hood and had a glass dagger on her hip.

"Greetings marsh-friend. My name is Koro." Said the one in the armor. "And this is Skilla, she is not the one to talk much." Koro said pointing towards the mage.

"I think we will start training now. Ha, do you call this a wepon?" Vermix said while snaping my spear in half.

"Well I did call it one." I said elevating my voice.

_Wushas POV_

* * *

I gasped when skilla handed me a hunting bow.

"Let us flee for a while to train, sister." Skilla's voice was a soft wisper.

I just nodded in aproval. Then we were off into the swamp.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

"Which do you prefer, a greatsword or a sword?" Vermix asked.

"A sword, I guess." I said knowing I couldn't weild anay two-handed wepons.

Before I knew it, a sword steel was thrown in my hands and Koro was sprinting twords me with the ebony blade held high above his head. I had to jump to the side as the sword made a downward slash.

"Ouch!" I yelled as my body slammed into a tree.

Then I felt the ebony blade touch my neck.

"Dead! Be prepared for an atack at anay moment. And watch where you dodge." Said Koro lifting the blade from my neck.

I touched my neck to see if I was still alive then shouted "Are you trying to kill me!"

"If I were trying to kill you you would be dead." Koro said while holding out his hand to help me up.

_Wusha's POV_

* * *

" Have you ever hunted mudcrab before?" Skilla asked while crouching down

"No." I replied.

Skilla took an arrow from her quiver and stringed it, then the arrow was let loose and hit the crab in the eye. She stood up as it let out its final cry.

"Come, I will show you what parts to take." She said walking twords her kill. As I sat next to her she handed me a glass dagger and asked "Now, what do you think we should take?"

"The legs?" I asked

"Yes, the legs are very good in a stew. Now what else is there." She said while pulling the arrow out of the eye socket.

"The eyes?" I guessed.

"Nice guess, but no." She Put the arrow into her quiver.

"Oh, the pinchers." I said remembering they could be used in alchemy.

"Yes, do you know what there used for?" She questioned

"Alchemy." I said cutting off one of the pinchers.

"Yes, now do you know its alchemecial properties?" She asked while pulling of one of the legs.

"No, im not an alchemest." I said while cutting off the other pincher.

"It's alwalys good to know simple recipies, wether your an alchmest or not. Here, chew on this. then spit it back out." She said handing me a pincher.

I grabed it then looked at her. She only nodded. Then I put it in my mouth. As I bit down I

felt alot less tired. Then i spit it out.

"So, how do you feal?" She asked, smiling at me.

"I feal well rested." I told her.

"That is one of its properties, restore stamina." She chuckled.

She reached into her pack and pulled out a pearl.

Then she said "Eat this to."

I took it then put it in my mouth.

"I feel the same way I did when I ate the mudcrab chitin." I said after I spat it out.

"It has the same effect as the chitin." she said while pulling off the rest of the legs.

"So that means if I mix those two together, it will make a restore a stanima potion?" I asked.

"Yes, we must return before the sun goes down." she said while standing up.

"Okay, I cant wait to tell Seewul about what I learned today." I said.

"You like him don't you?" She said over her shoulder.

I felt my scales turn red, replacing my pink ones.

Then I shyly said "Please dont tell anyone."

"Dont worry, your secret is safe with me." She chuckeld.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

When I heard a twig snap behind me I stood up, spun around, and drew my sword. Then I saw that it was Wusha and Skilla. I sheathed my sword when I saw a look of fear in Wushas eyes. Then she ran foward and hugged me, I didin't know what to say so I just hugged back.

Then she asked "What did you do today?"

After we filled each other in on the deatails I asked "Do you need any help cooking the mudcrab?"

"Shure, I could use some help." she said looking back at me and smiling.

After we cooked the mudcrab I heard Vermix say "Dosen't look like it will feed all five of us."

"You don't need to eat your a gho..." I stoped when I turned around and saw that he was no longer a ghost. "How did you..." he cut me off.

"We drank a potion that would make us look like ghosts so no one would follow us into the woods." he said while chuckling.

"Well im not going back out to get more food, so I guess you can hunt for your selves!" wusha was saying with a hurt tone in her voice.

Then I looked at her and saw that tears were staring to form in her eyes. Then I turned back to Vermix who was now laffing, and punched him in the jaw.

He stumbled back like he was surprised then he said "Your going to pay for that you little bastard."

Then he lunged at me drawing his sword. Then I saw Koro tackle him to the ground. Then Koro stood up and Vermix stayed on the ground twitching.

"He will be out for a while." Koro said as he picked him up.

"I'm sorry about his actions." Skilla said, still sitting by their fire pit.

Then I heard sobing. I turned aroun and saw Wusha sitting on her knees crying.

"Wusha, what's wrong?" I asked while I sat down next to her.

She leaned her head into my chest and said "I've never ben insulted about my cooking."

She started to cry harder. (I never knew she was so sensitive about her cooking) I thought while I put my arm on her back trying to make her feel beter.

"Don't wory about his thoughts, your cooking is amazing and you know that." I said while picking up a mudcrab leg. "Thats why your the lead cook for the village festivles." I said before biting a peice of the leg off.

I heard her crying soften "Yea... I guess so." she said before hugging me.

Then I helped her to her feet and hugged her. Then she kissed me, then I felt my scales turn red.

"Thank you." she said as she turned around to grab the legs still above the fire.

As she turned to take the other three the food I grabbed her arm and said "don't worry about them, Skill went out to hunt a few minutes ago."

"Well I guess theres three for me and two for you." she said, then I gave her a confused look. " Yes I knew you took a peice while I was crying." she said with giggels escapeing in between words.

"Alright you got me." I said with a chuckle.

Then we sat down to eat. I never knew how she could make anay food taste beter than it should be.

"Can you tell me your secret to cooking food?" I asked.

"Nope." she said with a smile on her face.

"Why not?" I asked while I was confused by her smile.

"Because if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret any more." she said while giggling again.

_Whushas POV_

* * *

When we finished our meal Seewul took my plate and set it aside. then he put his sword on his belt.

Then he grabed my bow and said "Follow me, I want to show you something."

I nodded when he put my bow in my hand. After I put it on my back he put his arm around my shoulders and led me into the swamp.

"Where are wee going?" I asked while leaning into his side.

"You'll see." he said with a whisper.

We soon arived at a strange clearing where there was a cricle of pure white stones surounding a medow of dead grass.

"This is where I would go if I was having a bad day. It's so quiet here its almost relaxing." he said while he brought me into the center and sat down. he patted the ground, welcoming me to sit next to him. So I sat down next to him.

"So this is where you whent all the time. No wonder I could never find you." I said as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Yes, no one has ever followed me here. I got lonley here sometimes. Ive always wanted to share this place with someone." he said while looking at the stars.

We sat there talking about random thing for a while.

Then we said "We should probly be heading back now."

"Okay." I said whild standing up with him.

Then I pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Then I felt his arms wrap around me.

I broke the kiss and put my head on his chest and said "Seewul, can I ask you something?"

"Shure, what do you want to know?" he said while he messed with my horns.

"Do you... do you love me?" I said now looking into his eyes.

Then I saw a huge smile spred across his face.

Then he said "Yes."

Then I could feel tears in my eyes. (I've never felt like this before.) Then I felt the tears running down my face only to fall onto his chest. Then he kissed me, only this time it was a diffrent kind of kiss. Then I could feel his toung in my mouth.

Then he broke the kiss and said "We need to go, the Charus like to hunt around this time."

"Okay." I said after kissing him again.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

When we arived back at the camp we were greeted by Vermix.

He looked Wusha and me in the eyes and said "Wusha, Seewul im sorry for my actions earler. Wusha I didin't mean to offend you, and Seewul sorry I atacked you my mind was... was clouded. Both of you, im sorry."

I looked at Wusha. (Im not going to forgive him unless she does)

"Alright, I forgive you. Just promise me you won't do it again." she said to him.

Then I told him "I'll forgive you to, as long as it dosen't happen again."

Then he hugged both of us. Then he let us go.

"Thank you." he said before turning around.

"You two love birds should get some sleep now." Skilla said from the fire.

Then we cwralwed into our tents and fell asleep.

* * *

**Im guessing I will be able to update twice a week.**

**Please review, they are wanted!**

**I may atempt a lemon very soon.**


	4. The Santuary

**If you're a bionicle fan I think you will like this chapter**

* * *

The Sanctuary

_Wushas POV_

* * *

We have been here for about a month. I could tell Seewul was getting better with a sword, but he still wanted to use spells and a bow and arrows like me. He asked Vermix if he could come with us to train, but Vermix just shook his head and said no.

"You should lett him decide what he trains with. He's obviously bored with a sword." Skilla said to Vermix after she handed Seewul a hunting bow.

"Fine, I guess that will give us some time alone." Koro said before kissing Vermix.

I gave Skilla a confused look. Knowing what my question was she nodded.

"Come we will start on your level and build from there." Skilla said while handing Seewul some iron arrows.

When we were deep in the swamp I started to see strange green boulders. Skilla told me to just sit and watch today, because Seewul had a lot of catching up to do.

(I swear there moving when I'm not looking at them) I thought while moving towards one.

Right before I touched it Skilla grabbed my wrist and said "Don't touch it."

"Why, what will happen. And what is it?" I asked while trying to pull my arm out of her grip.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know either. What I do is that Overlord placed them here." She said before releasing my wrist.

"Who is Overlord, and what does he do?" Seewul asked while putting the bow on his back.

"Overlord is the worst of evil. And he teleports beings from their home worlds to others. And yes there is a way to get back without his help, but no one has done it because it's almost impossible without a shard of darkness. and no one has found one yet." Skilla explained before she turned to head back to camp.

_Seewuls POV_

* * *

When we got back to camp there were three of the metal spheres surrounding the camp. Vermix and Koro both had their weapons drawn. Then we got our bows ready. Vermix walked over to one and poked it with his sword. Then he had to jump to the side as it started to roll towards the center of the camp. The other two started to slowly circle the camp. When the sphere reached the middle of our camp it stopped. My jaw dropped as it began unfolding its arms and legs. when it was done, the metal creature stood about 4 foot tall. It was shaped like a sphere with arms and legs attached to it.

"May the Hist protect us." Vermix said.

The creature stood up and let out a cry that sounded like a dying hawk. Then it looked directly at Koro and its body got closer and closer to the ground. Then it jumped on top of him, knocking him on his in one swift motion it,s neck extended, smashing Koros skull.

"You bastard." Vermix screamed charging at the creature.

The metal plate on its head lowered, revealing the only organic in its body. Then its neck extended again, then the strange red organ went flying through the air and landed on his face. The metal body fell to the ground. Vermix stopped and turned to us and charged. The other two were in the center unrolling their arms and legs. We dodged away from Vermix. As he brought his sword down a huge dark figure landed on his shoulders. In one hand he held an ebony blade that was about as tall as me. His other hand was on the red mask on Vermix's face. as he ripped the mask off he launched himself off Vermix's shoulders before he fell to the ground. As he landed on one of the creatures he pulled out a small metal object and put the end of it on its head. With a bang the creature fell to the ground. then his blade found its way into the others head, and it fell to the ground. then he put his weapons away and turned towards us. My jaw dropped, he must have been at least 7 foot tall. And his arms, like the rest of his body was huge.

As Skilla threw her bow to the ground, she ran towards the man with tears in her eyes and said "Tikal... I thought I would never see you again.

The man went to one knee and chuckled as he held out his arms.

As she hugged him he said "I see you havent grown since I was teleported."

She punched him in the arm and said "Shut up."

"Who are they?" He asked as he turned his head towards us.

"Oh, that's Seewul. And that's Wusha." She said waving us over. "And this is Tikal, my brother." She said pointing towards him.

"Are they with scales?" He asked as he stood up.

"No, not yet." She said walking towards Vermix's body.

"He's alright. You should check up on the other one first." He said nodding towards Koros corpse.

"We should bury him tonight." she said as she crouched next to the corpse.

"Yes. Then we must leave for your sanctuary." Tikal said while sitting Vermix up against a tree.

Later that night, after Vermix woke up we lay Koro to rest. Then we packed our things and headed out.

As we were walking I noticed the metal object on Tikals hip and asked "Tikal what was that thing that mad the bang noise."

"It's a gun. I found it in one of the worlds I traveled through." He said over his shoulder.

After about two days of walking we reached the sanctuary. It was carved into a rock wall. It looked like it had been there forever.

* * *

**I wont be updating as often because I've got finals next week. after that its winter break so expect more frequent update after next week. sorry its short.**

**if you have any questions just PM me.**

**please review**


End file.
